spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
List of characters
These are a list of characters (actual and fanmade) appearing on SpongeBob SquarePants and/or its fan series debuted in 2014/2015, and its spin-offs debuted in 2008. Main (Already Existing) *'SpongeBob SquarePants' - The main character, present since the debut of the fanon series in 2008 and 2017, and Nick's series in 1999. *[[Gary the Snail|'Gary the Snail']] - Spongebob's pet. *'Patrick Star' - SpongeBob's goofy best friend and king of Patrick Planet. *'Squidward Tentacles' - The main character of the spin-off, The Squidward Files, making debuts in the original show. He is a agent in Agent Squid. * [[Mr. Krabs|'Mr.' Krabs]] - A greedy crab who only seems to only care about money, and is the father of Pearl. * Pearl Krabs - 'Eugene Krab's daughter. * 'Mrs. Puff - SpongeBob's teacher at boating school. *'Sandy Cheeks' - A female squirrel from Texas. Sandy wears a space-suit to breath underwater. There's a big rumor that SpongeBob is in love with Sandy. It is true in TANSM. *'Sheldon J. Plankton' - The antagonist of the show. His dream is to destroy the Krusty Krab's business. *[[Karen Plankton|'Karen Plankton']] - Plankton's computer wife. *'Larry the Lobster' - A buff lobster who is the lifeguard at Goo Lagoon Beach. *'Squilliam Fancyson' - Squidward's rival from high school. He is very wealthy and rubs his success in Squidward's face whenever he can. *[[Mermaid Man|'Mermaid Man']]' '- Retired superhero who resides at Shady Shoals Rest Home. *[[Barnacle Boy|'Barnacle Boy']]' '- Retired sidekick of Mermaid Man who resides at Shady Shoals Rest Home. *[[Flying Dutchman|'Flying Dutchman']] - A ghostly fellow who haunts Bikini Bottom. *'King Neptune' - The King of Atlantis. *'Triton' - Neptune's son, he is a prince and the heir to his father's throne. *'Queen Amphitrite' - The Queen of Atlantis. *'Uma TailFin '- Esa's former arch nemesis, she is now Esa's friend thanks to Triton. Notable Recurring (Already Existing) * Nat Peterson - A yellow and green fish. He appears in a lot of SpongeBob episodes. *'Tom' - A tan fish. He is a chocoholic as seen in "Chocolate With Nuts." *'Fred' And Blue Fred- A brown fish who is usually seen in the background, during times of chaos, he shouts "My leg!" or "My legs..." *'Nancy Suzy Fish' - A female fish with white hair. Another usual Krusty Krab patron. *'Don the Whale' - A buff whale who is a usual beach-goer. *'Bubble Buddy' - A main character in The Bubble Buddy Show, the episode "Bubble Buddy", and "Bubble Buddy returns" made a cameo in "The Above Life" (2019). *'Old Man Jenkins' - An elderly fish who resides at Shady Shoals Rest Home. *[https://spongefan.wikia.com/wiki/Octavius_Rex?venotify=created Octavius Rex]' '- an anchovy dubbed as "Long, Tan and Handsome." Bikini Bottomites * Charlie - A short blue fish with a red swimming suit. His name is revealed in "Hocus Pocus". * [[Hoopla (Character)|'Hoopla']]' '- HOOPLA! *[[Billy Bob Star|'Billy Bob Star']]' - '''One of Patrick's Ancestors who appears in the episode "Rule of Dumb." * 'Monroe Timmy' - an orange fish who is the son of Tom and Mable. * 'Perch Perkins - a news reporter in Bikini Bottom, not to be confused with Johnny Elaine, the more recurring news reporter. * 'R.R. -' Sandy's ex-boyfriend from Superstars, Sponges, Cephalopods, and Squirrels. Not much is known about him, except he's a mysterious grey-squirrel who is seeking revenge on the group his ex joined. He is known to be greedy, talented, and evil. He crossed is moral event horizon when he murdered a character. *Daisy Shinding' *'Randy Bubblebottom' *'Quincy' - A Banker he works as Bank Cashier/Bank Boss and House Taker and Hotel Worker Fan Made-Characters (From the Fanon Series or Spinoffs) * 'The Boxer Jellyfish (Character)- A jellyfish used by Plankton to steal the Krabby Patty Secret Formula. * [[Savantia Astaron|'''Savantia Astaron]]- Prince Triton's ex-wife * Khepu - A sociopathic nephilim with a hatred for angels and pepper jack cheese. * [[Dawn|'Dawn']]'-' daughter of Triton and Esa * [[Pallas Astaron|'Pallas Athene Astaron']]- Daughter of the fallen king Triton and Queen Savantia * [[Esa|'Esa']] - Triton's wife until the end of The Esa Chronicles, a former main antagonist in Tales of Dawn, she is married to Savantia Astaron. * [[Waluigi|''Waluigi]]- The replacement for Patchy who was introduced in Season 10. He is the result of a licensing deal between Nintendo and Viacom. * 'Pluto'-A Planet who is living in Bikini Bottom *'Dr. Krabula' *[[Mr. Margill|'Mr. Margill']] *[[The Ancient Fishyptans|'The Ancient Fishyptans']] *'Jervis's Mother' *'Jake SquarePants' *[[Squidson Tentacles|'Squidson Tentacles']] *[[Sherlock Sponge|'Sherlock Sponge']] *[[Baggy|'Baggy']]' '- a dog who fell into the water and now livies in Bikini Bottom *[[Barry Blackfish|'Barry Blackfish']]' '- a Blackfish who is the deuteragonist of Men Of StrongPants *Coolie The Snail - One of Gary's best friends *[[Talive The 8th|'Talive The 8th']]' '- the secondary antagonist of Men Of StrongPants * [[General Brock|'General Brock']]' '- the Main Antagonist of Men Of StrongPants *[[Tina SquarePants|'Tina SquarePants']] *'Mike Star' *'Po Star '- A character in a fanon series based on Kung Fu Panda. *'Jervis Tech' - Another main character. His debut was in the episode The Human. He is very knowledgeable to SpongeBob and Patrick. *'Patrick Jr' - A smaller and dumber version of Patrick, who was created by Patrick accidentally. Premieres in Season 38. *'Nickolas Star' - Patrick's older brother. *'SpongeBecca RhombuSkirt '- A female Sponge that makes her debut in the season 2 episode "To Love A Sponge." Debatable whether she or Sandy is SpongeBob's love. First appeared in Season 2's "To Love A Sponge " and will be a main character Season 3 onwards. *[[Barnacle Bob|'Barnacle Bob']] - Ex mayor of Ice Cream City *[[Mr. Finn|'Mr. Finn']] - Principal of Abc University *[[Seth Hamm|'Seth Hamm']] - Protagonist of the fanon series, Welcome to Bikini Bottom!. Seth is a human who lives across the street from SpongeBob, Squidward, and Patrick with his brother, Caleb. He is best friends with SpongeBob and Patrick. He works as a waiter at the Krusty Krab and goes to Mrs. Puff's Boating School with SpongeBob. * [[Caleb Hamm|'Caleb Hamm']] - A main character of the fanon series, Welcome to Bikini Bottom!. Caleb is a human who lives across the street from SpongeBob, Squidward, and Patrick with his brother, Seth. He is best friends with SpongeBob and Patrick. Like Patrick, he does not attend any school and does not have a job. *[[The Traka|'The Traka']]- An ancient monster that destroyed Bikini Bottom a millennia ago. *'Alexandra Velocity Electra'- A female human who can breathe underwater. *Warren Cook- An intelligent video maker and hacker. *Caillou- A bratty, but intelligent kid. (Actor promises the director and creators the character will be good in newer episodes) *Donald Klump- A rich Billionaire. A parody of Donald Trump. *Nebby - SpongeBob and Sandy's mutant daughter in SpongeBob n' Stuff. *[[FatBob Squarepants|'FatBob Squarepants']]- SpongeBob's fat Brother and the main protagonist of FatBob is Worthy *[[Squidla Jumbokan|'Squidla Jumbokan']]' '- FatBob's Girlfriend in FatBob is Worthy *SpongeCock SquarePants *Fatrick Star- A fatter and more stupid version of Patrick Star in ''Life in Bikini Bottom. *'Pissing Pearl' - A whale who pisses all the time and has to see Dr. Nick twice a week because of this. *Professor Sedgewick - A scientist who helped create Prima Vodka in Life in Bikini Bottom *Dr. Nick - The main doctor (and other occupations) in Life in Bikini Bottom. *Shitward Testicles - SpongeCock's neighbor. *Scotty Kraps - Eugene Krap's son. *Bobby SquarePants - SpongeCock's son. *Sheldon D. Bastard - SpongeCock's arch-enemy. *Shitty B - An experienced musician who seeks competition. *Puff Daddy - A rapper who created a vodka brand named Ciroc and appeared as a guest appearance in "Prima Vodka" *Assy Cheeks - A squirrel who is a stripper. *Gory the Snail - SpongeCock's weird ass snail. *Dr. Shrekton - An assistant doctor for Dr. Nick and even though he may be an assistant, he appears to be more skilled than Dr. Nick himself. *Bobby Debastardo - An alien who came to Bikini Bottom who was on a secret mission. *Myzard - Citizen who lives in Splizzard in A Spongy Discovery. *Byglard - Citizen who lives in Splizzard in A Spongy Discovery. * Robo-Patrick - A robot who teams up with SpongeBob to Escape Roboville. * Drek - an ogre who is one of the main characters of In Roboville. * Ronnie Snickersnee - One of Bikini Bottom's current news reporter. *'Scumbag Pobbieson' - a human who is on a team with SpongeBob. He is the Main Protagonist of The Scumbag Core *[[Rick Star|'Rick Star']]- Patrick's cousin from SpongeBob SquarePants (The Roblox Series) *'SpongeBob InvisoPants- SpongeBob's invisible form from SpongeBob SquarePants (The Roblox Series)' *'Professor Oak- SpongeBob's new boating instructor from the episode Boating Banned from SpongeBob SquarePants (The Roblox Series)' *'Maja Avery- A sweet, caring, and some what a silly adventurer.' *[[Patisimo The Great! (Character)|'Patisimo The Great! (Character)']]'- Patrick Star in a magician's outfit from the episode Patisimo The Great! from SpongeBob SquarePants (The Roblox Series)' *'Melvin- A storytelling Indian from SpongeBob SquarePants (The Roblox Series)' *[[The Tiki Statue|'The Tiki Statue']]'- a cursed statue from SpongeBob SquarePants (The Roblox Series)' *'The Robber- a humanoid character who robs the Krusty Krab from SpongeBob SquarePants (The Roblox Series)' *[[Tiki Tong|'Tiki Tong']]'- the Tiki ruler of the volcano from SpongeBob SquarePants (The Roblox Series)' *'Spongerio- SpongeBob's Italian barber-self from SpongeBob SquarePants (The Roblox Series)' *'Patsqualy- Patrick's Italian barber-self from SpongeBob SquarePants (The Roblox Series)' *'Paddy' - Patrick's second cousin. *GreyBob-''' A Grey version of SpongeBob, with a bad attitude.' *Suicide Bob- '''A Depressed, suicide version of SpongeBob. He's a parody of Suicide Mouse.' *'The Sacred Fishary-' A Special Fishary that lives in the center of Jellyfish Fields thats is now another pet to SpongeBob. *'Bargibant-' a who roams the ocean, occasionally meeting with the gang. *Mr. Craps- Mr krabs' evil relative. *SquidClone- A happy, peppy clone that Sandy made of Squidward. *MermaidMan and BarnacleBoi- Two heroes that gained superheroes after a snail was stuck in a tree. *Callie - An Access fighter who is John's love interest during the WW4 story arc. *Fluffward - Possibly Squidward's brother that's less confident, but more friendly than Squidward. (Upcoming) *Redbob Dotpants - A Red version of Spongebob, with a manly attitude who appears in The Spongebob Patrick Show and one of the main characters. *Serena Dotpants - A ditzy and smart version of Spongebob, with a tomboy attitude who appears in The Spongebob Patrick Show, she is Redbob's little sister. she engaged to Patrick, she is one of the main characters. *Edith Star - Patrick's abusive step-mother, after Patrick's real mom, left his dad and went to Startopia, and Mr Star dated Edith, Edith only cared about herself, Mr Star, and the Dotpants twins, she did not love Patrick. Alter Egos, Things and Others *SketchBob SquarePants - SpongeBob's sketch form. *'Penny - '''Penny is SpongeBob's friend. *Mrs. Pop - Evil alter ego of Mrs. Puff *Patty (Krabby Patty) - A Krabby Patty that SpongeBob dated for at least 6 hours. *'Cashie - Mr. Krabs' cash register *[[StrongPants Richardson|'''StrongPants Richardson]]' '- a warrior alter ego of SpongeBob and the Protagonist of Men Of StrongPants *'StarMan' - Superhero alter-ego of Patrick in "The Doughnut of Power" (from Season 47). *Mega Spongarionic Man - A fusion between SpongeBob, Mario, Sonic, and Mega Man from The Rise of Mecha SpongeBob franchise *RedBob - A version of Spongebob that is Red and has 4 eyes *The Nose with a Face - A version of Squidward which just his nose with his face on it *Rick the Scientist (Character) - A smarter version of Patrick *Broken Karen - A insane version of Karen that was destroyed *Mega Serena - A gigantic version of Serena. Real Life Characters *George Clooney- A main antagonist in The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie series. *[[LeBron James|'LeBron James']] - One of the main characters in the spinoff, Basket Sponge. *Kobe Bryant - One of the minor characters in the spin-off, Basket Sponge. *Martin Bryant - A (supposed) mass murderer who might appear in the Odyssey of the Stormbringer. * Donald Trump - President of the Ununited Kingdom in SpongeBob n' Stuff. Anime Characters * Rio Wesley - An Athlete of Nakajima Gym from Vivid Strike * Sariel * Corona Timil * Takamachi Vivio * Einhard Stratos * Yumina Enclave * Fuka Reventon * Rinne Berlinetta * Jill Stola * Shinonono Houki * Orimura Ichika * Cecilia Allcott * Lingyn Huang * Mastur Chief * Proto King (new) * Golden King * R.2 * N * Hazuki Kurumi * Mito Mashiro * Luluco * Iris Freiya * Miruku-chan * Zero * Hazuki Ebisu (Vivid Strike! New Revolution!) * Meguru Amatsuki * Sumire Kisaragi * More Anime Characters.... Gallery Kttc.jpg Gary's School For Squidward.jpg Sally Cheeks.png Fhhbubg.jpg Deadkjjb.jpeg Imreallyreallyreallysurprisedtitle.png New Year Snail.png SBISM.png Patrick .jpg|Patrick Star God.png Jesus Sandal.png sb3.PNG|Patrick Jr. Capture-0.PNG|SpongeBob InvisoPants Patisimo The Great!.PNG|Patisimo The Great! Capture-1499819685.PNG|Mr. Krabby Takdisguise.png|Invader Tak. Mega Spongarionic Man.png|Mega Spongarionic Man ChangeColor 7-3-2018-5-52-15.jpg|Bargibant Unikitty.png|Unikitty Rumblesquidclone.png|SquidClone Rhinosnorus.jpg|Rhinosnorus Spyton.png|Spyton GreyBob BluePants.png|GreyBob BluePants I was bored the squeal the coinoning by animatorofawesomenes-dc0i19g.png|Red Coin My ocs twister by animatorofawesomenes-da3f4j5.png|Twister Sword pose 1 by animatorofawesomenes-d9xzhwp.png|Sword Game holder by animatorofawesomenes-d9n8l7r.png|Game Holder Cute dolly clipart.png|Doll 2098791.png|The Emojis 2018-08-18.png|CoinBob Girl Jordan.png|Girl Jordan Patrickos.png|Patrickos Gargos.png|Gargos Category:Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Lists Category:Males Category:Females Category:Fish Category:Patrick Planet Category:List of Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Real Life Characters